Windjammer Classic
The Windjammer Classic is an ice hockey tournament hosted by the University of Vermont and featuring one team each from the other three Division I NCAA women's hockey conferences, the CHA, ECAC, and WCHA. The tournament is sponsored by the Windjammer and Upper Deck Pub in Burlington Vermont. Format The tournament lasts two rounds, with first-round opponents being rotated from year to year. The second round features the consolation game and the championship game. The lone exception was the inaugural tournament in 2015 which featured pre-determined games and determined a champion by record and goal differential. The competitors are: * University of Vermont Catamounts * A team from College Hockey America (CHA) Representatives by year: ** 2018: Syracuse Orange ** 2017: Rochester Institute of Technology Tigers ** 2016: Robert Morris Colonials ** 2015: No CHA Team. The CHA representative was replaced by the WHEA's Boston University Terriers * A team from the Eastern Collegiate Athletic Conference (ECAC) Representatives: ** 2018: St. Lawrence Saints ** 2017: Colgate Raiders ** 2016: Clarkson Golden Knights ** 2015: Cornell Big Red * A team from the Western Collegiate Hockey Association (WCHA) ** 2018: Minnesota Golden Gophers ** 2017: Minnesota-Duluth Bulldogs ** 2016: St. Cloud State Huskies ** 2015: Ohio State Buckeyes The tournament lasts two rounds, with first-round opponents being rotated from year to year. The second round features the consolation game and the championship game. History The Windjammer Classic tournament was founded in 2015 and has typically hosted one team from each conference outside Hockey East with the University of Vermont hosting. The first tournament featured pre-determined games with wins and goal differential determining the champion. All tournaments since then have featured a standard single-elimination bracket with the two winners from the first matches squaring off in the final the following day. The two first-day losers play a consolation game on the second day. Cornell won the inaugural Windjammer Classic with Clarkson winning in 2016, Minnesota-Duluth in 2017, and Minnesota in 2018 Vermont, Minnesota victorious in Windjammer Classic semifinals (The Ice Garden). Vermont has never won the Windjammer Classic, falling in the final in the past three tournaments.Tournament information obtained from UVM Athletics. All-time results Four games are listed for each Windjammer Classic, in the order they were played. There are two opening round games, a consolation game featuring the losers of the first two games, and a championship game featuring the winners of the first two games. Note that the 2015 Windjammer Classic did not follow a tournament format and instead had four pre-determined games.Game information obtained from College Hockey Stats. Note: For the 2015 Windjammer Classic, the standings have been determined by the following criteria: record, head to head, goal differential. Thus the standings are as follows: :# Cornell (2-0) :# Boston University (1-1, defeated Ohio State) :# Ohio State (1-1) :# Vermont (0-2) Team statistics Through the 2018 Windjammer Classic, the invitees have amassed the following statistics: References External links * Women's Hockey Prepares to Host Windjammer Classic * Vermont Catamounts Women's Ice Hockey Team Page Category:Ice hockey competitions in the United States